Don't Ever Let It End
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: Childhood Shipping *Grown Up!* AU? Ever since the accidental growth spurt, Lloyd and Brooklynn tried to remain friends, but through hormones and pure unintentional moments, can anything ever be as it was? Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


Don't Ever Let it End

Summary: Childhood Shipping *Grown Up!* AU? Ever since the accidental growth spurt, Lloyd and Brooklynn tried to remain friends, but through hormones and pure unintentional moments, can anything ever be as it was?

A/N: Music inspires me far too much and I'm caught in one-shot mode! *runs around like a chicken with its head cut off* CURSE YOU ONE-SHOTS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lloyd or "Don't Let it End"; they belong to Lego and Nickelback respectively. I do own Brooklynn and the idea though.

**Lyrics are in Bold**

XDon'txLetxitxEndX

_Take a breath man, before you pass out! _

Lloyd fulfilled his inner command with a shallow, shaky gasp-that-could-pass-for-a-breath-on-a-good-day. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up, he was simply going out with his best friend. His best friend from his very short childhood, the girl that had been there with him and supported him in every way. Brooklynn... God how things had changed. The tomorrow's tea had forced his body to age, saving his life but costing him the beloved years of childhood. However the same essence was used on her, to allow her body a chance to fight back against the raging disease festering inside her. Such a coincidence that fate had allowed them to grow together; both physically and mentally.

Now he was (in his opinion) a handsome teenager with layered platinum blonde hair, parted on the right side, a tall, muscular-toned frame and a slightly less of a attitude then before, but not by much. While she was (again in his opinion) an extremely shapely young woman with honey blonde curls that came down to her shoulders, sweet demeanor that had a touch of flirty sass to it.

Quite honestly, to anyone just hearing this would have come to some conclusions already. Well let me clarify and confirm that they are most likely WRONG. They weren't together (and don't try telling me you weren't thinking that).

So there was no problem with the two hanging out in the fine Friday night, headed for a nearby park music concert, right? Tell that to the boy's heart that about to go into cardiac arrest. He was currently leaning against the black and green-flame motorcycle he was proud to own, the elemental dragon he affectionately called it, waiting outside her house for his partner for tearing up the town. He dressed casual- a tight green t-shirt (he had the sneaking suspicion she liked) with dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket bedazzled in chromed zippers, hands shoved in his pockets to hide their slippery with sweat feeling from the world.

_Relax, it's just a concert, it's not like your proposing to her or anything. _

Surprisingly, the teen did eventually calm down, his heart rate tuned down to a normal level and not sweating profusely. The small win could not have been better timed as he heard a door seal shut and looked up to see Brooke unknowingly strut down the small walkway toward him.

Of course she had to look stunning. Her outfit consisted of a 'The Fold' band t-shirt paired with dark skinny jeans, high-heeled boots and ironically a cropped leather jacket similar to his own. Her blonde hair had glossy, blonde curls matched with that blue ribbon tied like a hair band around the crown of her head. Her face had hardly any makeup that he could see, only smokey eyeshadow and her pink lips appeared shinier than normal, indicating the presence of lip gloss; perhaps bubblegum or strawberry, those were her usual choices (he had seen her dot her lips with tubes labeled as such).

"Hey Lloyd." She addressed him lightly, shifting her small studded purse up her shoulder.

"Sup, you ready?" I hand her my extra, solid black helmet which she accepts.

"Will this mess up my hair?" She jokingly asks, a smile growing on her lips.

"Not more than it already is." His reply was laced with sarcasm that she only rolled her eyes playfully at. Gear on, Lloyd took point on the bike while Brooklynn crawled in behind him. His stomach clenched as her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, almost for dear life. He was thankful she was behind him and for the face blocking helmet that covered his blushing hot face.

Getting there was easy enough, the smaller motor powered bike weaving through the streets of traffic with ease. The problem came when they got to the concert green to fund it packed to the brim with hundreds of people (See? This is what happens when you throw a free concert in a public place with possibly the most popular band for that area). There would be no way they could get a spot without having to fight someone for it.

Lloyd's hooded gaze scanned the perimeter until he spotted a small, unoccupied hill near the crowd without a chance of turning deaf from the music. Without talking to her, he bolted for it in the motorbike, scaling it with ease. He propped the bike against the kickstand as the two dismounted and removed their helmets, his simply while she had to flip her curls back in a dramatic fashion.

"Nice view." She approved, having a rather clear view if the inpromtu stage.

Lloyd smirked before childishly saying, "Who's good?"

"...You are." He snickered as she actually responded, half laughing because she did so.

They leaned against the elemental dragon coolly, like two awesome spies in an action thriller. Brooklynn had let out a sigh for what appeared to be no reason and he hadn't thought to question it. The concert hadn't started yet, so they had some time to kill.

"So, you want something to drink?" she pondered aloud, turning her dark turquoise eyes around the area.

"Sure." Lloyd had manage to gather (I mean 'save') a sum of money from the guys (Gambling was the greatest invention on this planet).

"What about your 'baby'?" She motioned to the motorcycle with a light teasing tone of voice.

It took a few moments for him to come up with an idea that eventually led him to tuck the bike away by a nearby brush. This of course was quickly mocked as Brooke noted that the Elemental Dragon had become a 'bush dweller'.

The two headed across the park to a nearby local coffee shop. Coffee was the adult equivalent for candy, however the popular drink did nothing for the pair. So two orders of hot chocolate and a split bill later, the duo left the small shop. Lloyd's emerald eyes had caught sight of a police car with a few cops inside, chugging coffee and donuts, obviously not doing their jobs. Shoving a hand into his jean pocket, he nudged her with an elbow, motioning to the obvious workers.

"Well I suddenly feel safer."

She responds with a laugh, "Yeah, it's like the whole police station is here."

"That's what happens when you throw shindigs like this- everybody shows up."

A touch of uneasiness layered her face as her aqua gaze shift downward, "I hope no one decides to try something..."

She was talking about the sudden silence if enemy action, Garmadon hadn't shown himself for a few days, the anxiety of it all was killer.

Lloyd looked over at her sunken expression before, unsheathing his hand and grasp hers in between them.

"At least we'll be ready for them."

His courage was evident, the fearless tone engulfing the two like the air they breathed. She gave him a small smile of appreciation and squeezed his hand back, making him smile in return.

Time seemed to slow as both teens slowly stopped and faced each other. Sparkling turquoise blended with majestic jade into a color so vivid it was near blinding. In this moment of fusion, the two got closer... and closer... And closer... Until the inevitable happened.

Their lips met.

The kiss was soft, Lloyd hardly believing what was currently happening. Her lips felt velvety against his, the taste of pink lemonade heightening his senses like no other power he had ever experienced. His hands seemed to grow minds of their own as they traveled from being tangled in her finger to being tangled on her blonde curls. They were bouncy, like springy ribbons in a birthday present, and he personally enjoyed playing with them. She let out a small moan as one of his hand twirled her hair while another slid down to her waist, where her shirt fluttered to meet her jeans. He in return felt her hands run up to clutch his shoulders. It was a time of harmony, nothing could ruin this for him-

"WASSUP NINJAGO CI-TAY?!"

With the announcer rude interruption, Brooklynn pulled her head away from his own. After the initial shock was gone panic took over.

_What if she's too uncomfortable now? What if she leaves? What if she never talks to me again? I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE THAT!_

Instead of fleeing immediately, she stayed, looking down for a moment, biting her lip, "We should head back-before the concert starts without us."

_... She doesn't want to leave?_

"Sure."

_She doesn't want to leave._

She turned and headed off on her own, he let her travel a few yards before combusting in excitement.

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES!" He leaped and yelled with joy, unintentionally letting his green ninja powers emit from his palms; green lightening bolts fly from his hands.

"Whoops... I hope no one saw that."

Realizing he was still alone, he sprinted toward the hill where Brooke sat on the grass.

"Thought you left me hanging here for a second." She called as he met up with her.

"What? No way!" Lloyd scoffed honestly, "If I wanted to bail I would have done it already." She only laughed, her honeyed voice tickling his ears. He took a seat next to her as the announcer spoke again.

"Before The Fold takes the stage, you all need to be warmed up on this hot summer evening. So please- give it up- put your hands in the air- for international contemporary rock sensation, NICKELBACK!"

"Oh my gosh, Abella loves them!" Brooklynn perked up as the Canadian ban took the stage, the crowd warmly greeting them.

"This song is dedicated to all the best friends out there- may all your moments never end." Nickelback lead singer, Chad Kroeger, declared to the crowd as the smooth music began to flood the intercoms.

**Don't let it end**

**Don't let it end**

**Don't ever let it end**

Lloyd had to admit it was awesome to hear and when Brooke started to nod along, he ha to bite back a chuckle.

**Well, I've got two tickets to the game**

**It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday**

**And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done**

**If you're there, I don't even care which team won**

**We can stop at the coffee shop**

**And make fun of the cops in the parking lot**

**We can laugh as we both pretend**

**That we're not in love and that we're just good friends**

The song had taken a turn he hadn't expected to hear. Best friends... Falling in love with one another... It was all so surreal. This couldn't be coincidence.

**Well, I'm tired of pretending**

**But I'm terrified of it ending**

**I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end**

**And I know you feel the same way**

**Cause you told me drunk on your birthday**

**And as you pulled to me**

**You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"**

Brooklynn sighed, taking in the melodious harmony, "It's so beautiful." She leaned back; back against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

**Don't let it end**

**Don't let it end**

**Don't ever let it end**

**Saturday, I'm gonna take her out**

**Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown**

**Gonna sing the song we've all heard of**

**About those two young friends that should've fell in love**

**Later on, we'll cut through the park**

**And she can hold my hand, cause she hates the dark**

**And we can laugh as we both pretend**

**That we're not in love and that we're just good friends**

Lloyd bit his lip, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and resting by her cheek, gently stroking the plush skin.

**Well, I'm tired of pretending**

**But I'm terrified of it ending**

**I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end**

**And I know you feel the same way**

**Cause you told me drunk on your birthday**

**And as you pulled to me**

**You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"**

"Brooke..." Her name came out in a soft whisper, but loud enough for her to hear. Her head turned to meet his hazed gaze.

"Yea Lloyd?"

**Don't let it end**

**Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)**

**Don't ever let it end**

His eyes immediately went to her mouth, her glossed pink lips fresh again. Some desire booked inside of him, a desire for her touch, her laughter, her kiss.

**The greatest times we ever had**

**It's crazy now just looking back, we can laugh**

**You never know where life's gonna go**

**Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know**

"I- I don't know why," he stuttered, his eyes locking into hers, "B-but I want t-to kiss you... Again."

**About Sunday night just her and I**

**Sitting side by side in the full moonlight**

**I pulled her close, just to hold her tight**

**And the both of us could tell it just felt right**

**She looked at me in the sweetest way**

**Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say**

**Must've took a while just to find the words**

**Cause she cut me off and finally said it first**

She seemed to take in his request relatively well, her look turned nervous though-

"Just promise me this-" her eyes meeting his with pure trust, "Promise me we'll always be friends."

**Well, I'm tired of pretending**

**But I'm terrified of it ending**

**I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end**

**And you know I feel the same way**

**Cause I told you drunk on my birthday**

**And as you pulled me near**

**You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"**

Lloyd's hand, trying to hide his jitters, moved into her own; their fingers intertwining. "I promise... And I mean it Brooke."

**Don't let it end**

**Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)**

**Don't ever let it end**

She then closed her eyes and gave the ninja's hand a yank, pulling him in as their lips met for the second time that night. No words could describe the nirvana like peace that flowed through him when they kissed, friend to friend. Did this still make them friends?

_I don't see why not,_ he thought, _best friends love each other._

And boy did e love Brooklynn

**Don't let it end**

**Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)**

**Don't ever let it end**

He cursed his lungs for needing such a pathetic thing like oxygen and pulled away, panting lowly to try and replenish the level of air in his body. She did the same; latching her arms around his neck for a hug.

**Don't let it end**

**Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)**

**Don't ever let it end**

The boy pulled the girl into his spread legs so her back brushed against his abs, holding her there for the rest of the blur that was the concert. Her promise was still fresh in his mind- and he knew they would never end. Neither would the friendship, the laughter and if he had his way... The kisses.

**Don't let it end**

**Don't let it end**

**Don't ever let it end**

XDon'txLetxitxEndX

I hope you enjoyed that! If you listen to the song while reading the ending it takes it up a whole other notch. Please read and review! If I get enough reviews I may post a second part to this one-shot/two-shot, mainly in Brooklynn's POV.

Again Read and Review!

-Phoenix


End file.
